Someone To Believe In
by Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: When Crutchie turns to Katherine for help.


Crutchie groaned, tugging on the worn quilt and shifting in bed. It was stuffy in the room, unbearably so. Even without his sweat-soaked shirt on, Crutchie's breathing struggled against the humid air. Crutchie tried to curl into himself. His left leg curled up under the sheet, but his right leg just lay there dumbly. Crutchie stared at his leg, his throat tightening painfully. Stupid gimp leg. Crutchie let out a small indignant huff, his flaxen hair falling into his face.

Downstairs in the Lodging House, Crutchie could hear the faint yells and cheers as the newsboys celebrated their victory. A small flame of pride lit in Crutchie's chest, warming him from within. His boys- his brothers- had stood together and taken down Pulitzer. Goliath had been shot down, the Delancies severely punished, and Snyder-

Crutchie's thoughts screeched to an abrupt halt. No. He would not allow himself to think of him, not so soon after...

Crutchie turned his head, letting his cheek caress the softness of his familiar pillow. He was home again.

"Crutchie!" Jack Kelly fought his way through the crowd of children from the Refuge, his eyes trained on his best friend's face. His grin was like the sky, bright and infinite. Within a moment Crutchie was in the older boy's strong embrace. Almost immediately the fight drained out of Crutchie. The despair and outright fear that had been forced onto his slight shoulders melted away. It was overwhelming, to know he'd never have to face the Refuge again. Overwhelming to know that after all this time that he was finally safe.

Crutchie crumbled into Jack's arms, unaware he was crying until the sobs were racking his body.

Jack's only response was to hold on tighter.

Crutchie tossed in bed, finally throwing off the sheet. It landed on the floor beside his bed in a dejected lump. There was no way possible he'd be sleeping tonight. Not with the-

A knock resounded from his door, and Crutchie froze. He held his breath, desperately wishing for the person to give up and go away. He had been hoping against hope that no one would come and check on him, not in the midst of everyone's happiness. The boys had fought so bravely. They deserved some peace before... before...

Another knock, this one a bit more persistent.

"Hey, I'm tryin' ta sleep in here!" Crutchie called, trying to keep the waver out of his tone.

To his horror, the door cracked open.

"Don't come in here, I already told ya-" Crutchie's voice died away as Katherine bustled into the dreary room. Her skirts swept against the floors like an ocean tide.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but-" Crutchie's entire face flushed brilliantly.

"Miss Katherine! I- I ain't decent!" Crutchie sputtered, his thin chest heaving as he struggled to sit up.

"Crutchie, don't be ridiculous." Katherine said lightly, her eyes narrowing in amusement. "And don't you dare try sitting up for my sake."

"I don't think I could if I wanna, miss." Crutchie winced, swallowing thickly as he eased himself back down.

"It still hurts a lot, then?" Crutchie was touched at how concerned Katherine's voice became. She came over and sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at him worriedly.

Crutchie just frowned, unable to answer how'd he like to.

"Maybe I should check the bandages?" Katherine asked uncertainly. "Jack did pretty well wrapping your leg, but if it's still hurting you so much-"

"It ain't my leg." Crutchie said with a faltering smile. "Really missus, I'm fine."

"Crutchie." Katherine said, her eyebrows furrowing together. She sat there for a moment awkwardly, her fingers twisting nervously.

"I- I know we haven't known each other long." She said tentatively. "And I know for a while, you didn't trust me. Me being Pulitzer's daughter and all. But Jack thinks of you as family. Why, I'd say he loves you like a brother. He's going to always be there for you. And well, I want to always be there for Jack." Katherine bit her lip sheepishly. "So, I guess what I wanted to say is that I'm here for both of you. No matter what."

Crutchie stared at Katherine, his liquid brown eyes wide.

"Nobodies ever said that ta me before." Crutchie said, his voice soft with wonder. "I know Jack does love ya- no, don't get all flustered lady, you knows it's true- and if Jack trusts ya, then that's good enough for me."

"Oh, thank you!" Katherine said, her hands clasping in front of her mouth in excitement. "I'll earn your trust Crutchie, really I will! If there's anything I can do to prove it, you will tell me won't you?"

"There is somethin' I do..." Crutchie whispered, his eyes darting around the room nervously. "But if I do tell yoose, you gotta swear you won't tell Jack." Katherine's face fell.

"What?"

"He's been through hell because of this strike, I don't wanna bother him no more-"

"You're hiding something from him." Katherine's young face had gone serious, making the girl look much older.

"It's betta this way. I know it. If you want me ta trust you, you gotta start by trustin' me."

"You're dreadfully solemn, Crutchie. You're scaring me."

"Please, ma'am."

"...all right, I swear. Now what is it?" Crutchie's lip trembled.

"It's my back." Katherine frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I show ya?" Katherine wordlessly hurried over to Crutchie's side. Kneeling by his side, she hesitantly reached out. Her hand ghosted over his side, his ribs clearly visible as he breathed shallowly. Crutchie gritted his teeth, clutching the opposite side of the mattress and pulling himself onto his side, his back facing Katherine.

Crutchie's lower back was convulsing. Muscles spasmed sharply, jerking and twitching without control. The pale skin of the boy's back shone with sweat. Horror filled Katherine as she watched helplessly.

"Oh my god..." She muttered, her eyes stinging. "What happened?!"

"I don't know." Crutchie said hollowly, still facing away. "It started afta the boys helped me upstairs."

"Is it painful?" Katherine shuddered.

Crutchie stayed silence.

"It's muscle fatigue, I'm sure of it." Katherine said desperately, her voice going oddly shrill. "I've read about this sort of thing in the Science Journal, it happens when-"

"It's happened before." Crutchie interrupted, his eyes shining in the dim light. "That's why I tellin' ya. I thought somebody ought ta know if- if things gets real bad. I got like this right before I got polio."

Katherine stared at the contracting muscles. Crutchie trembled, his large trusting eyes on Katherine's face.

"No..." Katherine choked, her hand flying to her mouth. "You need help, immediately. I'll go-"

"There's nothin' nobody can do." Crutchie said weakly, his flaxen hair falling into his face. "Upsetting everyone won't make it go away."

"Jack should know." Katherine whispered, reaching over and brushing away his unkempt hair, her hand cupping his pale cheek.

"Tell him in the morning." Crutchie reluctantly agreed. "But please, I'm beggin' ya- just give him this one night. Please."

"I don't like this." Katherine said, biting her bottom lip. Crutchie grasped her wrist gently. Katherine sighed. "Until morning."

The night seemed to stretch on for eternity for Katherine. Despite Crutchie's insistence for her to go on, she stayed by his side that entire night. She held his hand as the spasms shook his thin frame. She was there with a damp cloth to mop his forehead when he broke out into a sweat, his eyes turning glassy. When a restless sleep finally claimed him, his lips forming soundless words and eyes squeezed shut, Katherine laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair until he was coaxed into a fitful slumber.

She sat there in the dark, back leaning against the wall wearily and Crutchie's head resting in her lap. She could feel him softly breathing for the first time in hours. The tremors had subdued, almost nonexistent. Most likely they would be gone by dawn. The terror of the night would be temporarily left behind.

Katherine wondered vaguely about the uncertainties tomorrow would bring.

Crutchie let out a little huff of air between his parted lips, color returning to his soft boyish features. Katherine smiled at the thought that Jack would be able to see his best friend like this, how he ought to look. Crutchie and her would keep this night a secret, she was certain. Their secret.

Katherine would be there to protect them. All of them, for as long as they believed in her.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
